ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey to Space
Is the pilot of Melissa 10. Plot Vilgax is flying his ship through a quadrant of space. He notices the lack of life and acknowledges the power of his armies. He has the Omnitrix in his posession. He looks down on it, on his wrist. It reminds him of Ben Tennyson, that fool who got in that way. But he didn't matter. Ben Tennyson was dead. Vilgax had ruled the galaxy for three years now. As he is thinking of what he will do with the power of the Omnitrix, he feels a shake. He looks up at the view screen. The last Plumber ship in existence. ''I'll have a nice time destroying this last pitiful attack, ''he thinks. But it was a fake. The last Plumber Ship. A decoy sent by Azmuth. The last hope. To destroy what he created. The Omnitrix. He had sent Blukic and Driba out in a pod that would soon hit Vilgax's ship. It was a suicide mission. To end all. He stood at the screen when Vilgax appeared. "Azmuth, you have not changed a bit," said Vilgax, smirking. "You have not changed as well," replying Azmuth, trying to sound as calm as possible. Azmuth heard a boom. He smiled. This was it for him and Vilgax. "Azmuth, your tricks have impro-" cried out Vilgax, stopped by a ripping noise. It gave them all a splitting headache. Vilgax's ship ripped open, and VIlgax was sucked out, ramming into glass. He was cut and separated. Dead. Floating in space. Azmuth's ship blew up. A wormhole appeared out of nowhere. Vilgax was sucked in. To be more accurate, his corpse was. At space camp, Melissa was having a good time. But she knew it wasn't space camp. She smirked. The stupidity. No one could trick her into a camp. She knew it was a coverup. The new aircraft that can breach space and light itself. She smiled. She looked down at her backpack. She had all she needed for this. She would fly out and crash into a nuclear plant. ''Total destruction. Part of a good breakfast. ''She smirked and walked out of her room, down the corridor. She heard a security guard behind her and ran. She tripped and rolled on the floor. She stumbled up and broke into an all-out run. She ran out of the building and got onto an ATV. She noticed the keys were in and started it up, the security guard pulled out a pistol and shot five shots, all missed but one hit her shoulder. She paused and the ATV hit a wall and went up in flames. She jumped off and heard a ''-snap-''. Her knee. But she didn't care. She ran toward the plane. Security guards pulled out machine guns and aimed at her, but she was too fast for them. He opened the cockpit and jumped in. ''How do I start? '' She started hitting random buttons, and she was off. She went as high as the moon in a matter of seconds when... SPLAT. Something hit her windshield. It looked like a sickly green squid. She swerved and... CRASH. She was in a jungle. Alone. To be finished. By me. Category:Episodes Category:Melissa 10